the white demon
by sailor water
Summary: cloud is a slave to and old lady and her 3 girls well one day cloud with to gather more wood and a beautiful being cam out of the forest it was noting cloud has never seen in his life clod wonders who that man is are should i say what he is
1. Chapter 1

From sailor water

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all of Final Fantasy VII. All rights go to SquareEnix I only own this story so don't be mad at me okay now let's get to the story

WARNINGS: this is going to be a SephirothxCloud. male on male

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said we're almost out of firewood, why don't you go forage some for us." the older girl said.

Cloud looked at her " But didn't I bring some yesterday?"

" You mean that little bit?" the youngest girl said as she lay on a mat on the hardwood floor as the other said " Well this time bring a little bit more back so you won't have to keep going to that evil forest."

" Alright." Cloud walked over to go get his basket when he heard one of the girls say " Oh! Whit a minute Cloud ." Cloud turned and saw her go into the back room. He turned back to get his basket when a dirty rag was thrown at his face. Cloud pulled it away when the girl that had thrown the rag at him said " Here are the clothes that need to be washed."

" Salene must I do that now? If I have to do this It'll be dark by the time I'm done." Cloud looked at the clothes as she put them in his basket and Salene said " There's no other way, in this type of situation young girls can't just casually walk outside. The white demon will steal us. "

"It's not our fault everyone in or family's a girl, so our only choice is to have you do a little extra work." the girl on the mat said.

" That's right or else you who is a weak useless slave wouldn't have any purpose here, so go on and do your work." they all laughed at him as he walked out and down the dirt road leading to the evil forest where the lake was. It would take him and hour to get there but once he did he walked in the forest and up the trail for some time till he came to the lake where he could wash the clothes. Cloud put the basket down and looked around the white forest then started to gather wood and start a fire for him to stay warm. When that was done he dumped the dirty clothes on the ground and started to go through them to see what had has to wash. He started on the blankets and once they were done he did the rest of the clothes and hung them so they could dry. But then Cloud sudenly heard something on the other side of the river and ran over to a large tree and hid behind it. His eyes widened at what he saw. It looked like a man but it had fox ears and a tail too. It was beautiful; it had white silver hair and green cat like eyes. It road on a white horse till it got off to get a drink from the lake.

Cloud watched it as it drank, but then remembered what one of the girls told him.

_......The white demon lives in the forest. We've never seen what it looks like but they said that if you go near it, it will either eat you a live or it will make you its love slave. And when its done with you it will put you in chains and lock you up and you will never see the light of the sun again......._

Cloud looked at it and said to himself …...._But it looks so kind. It can't be a demon can it?_......Cloud comes out of his daydream and noticed, when the wind blew, a white mask on its face. He moved back as it stood up and started to walk back to its horse. But then all of a sudden it stopped walking and fell to the ground. Cloud quickly rushed over to it to see what was wrong.

Cloud kneeled down and saw the blood on its left side.

"This is bad! He's going to die if I don't do something!" Cloud quickly ran across the river to get his bag. When he got back Cloud started to help the white demon. When he was done he got back over the river to get his stuff and go back home so the old woman wouldn't beat him with that stick again.

Night came when Cloud got home but in the forest the white demon started to wake up. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked around, at his wound on his side then at his hoers and asked "Who did this boy?" He rubbed the horses head "That's a good boy, now help me up on my feet will you?" he put his arm over the horses neck and it lifted him up on his feet.

He walked over to the river and looked over to the other side of it at something on the other side checked his eyes. He walked over to it and picked it up off the grown. It was a wash cloth with blood on it. He turned it over in his hands and saw a name on the right side edge. It spelled .C.L.O.U.D.

" So Cloud was the one who saved me." he looked over the river again but said noting as he put the cloth in his pocket and walked back over to his horse. He rubbed its head again but then his eyes picked up something coming towards him.

"Master Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth smiled as the little fairy flew around looking for him "Sun I'm over here."

"Huh? Ah master!" she flow over to him and landed in his hand and started to cry "I've looked everywhere for you! Why did you leave? You know the humans think we're demons!"

His smile widened as she kept crying and talking "Sun you talk to much."

"I know but I was worried about you. You know I talk a lot when I get worried, I can't help it you know that right?" she looked at his wound that was rapped with straps of fabric "You're hurt waaa!"

" Aww Sun don't cry, I'm okay." He held her to his chest and rubbed her head with two of his fingers as she cried. After some time she finally stopped crying "I'm sorry master."

"It's alright Sun, I know you love me but I need you to do something for me. Do you think you can do it?"

She smiled and said "I'll do anything for you master!"

" Alright I need you to look for a person named Cloud. I know villagers can't see fairies so you are the best way to find out who my saver is."

"Okay. I'll go look for this person, but do you have any thing of this person named Cloud?."

" Yes I do." he pulled out the washcloth and handed it to her. She smiled " Okay I'm off master."

"You be careful Sun!"

" I will master. You just worry about getting home and taking care of your wound."

" Don't worry I'm headed home now."

She smiled at him and stated of till she heard her master say " Sun, when you find out who Cloud is come home and tell me so I can thank Cloud properly for saving me. "

" Yes master." With that she flew off on her journey to find the person named Cloud.

Meanwhile Cloud was gathering water from the small lake for the girls bath when something moved in the forest. Cloud looked at where the sound came from, but what ever it was it was gone. He picked up his buckets and walked back to the house.

When he got back he filled the bath when one of the girls came in.

" Is it done?"

" Yeah it's done." Cloud said as he walk past he.r

" Oh and Cloud, you have to go shopping tomorrow morning and you may go to bed now."

Cloud walked out of the room and to his bedroom then curled in bed and fell right to sleep.

Meanwhile Sun just made it to the village ware she started to look into windows of houses but no sign of the person named Cloud so she fond a nice place to stay for the night right next to a house where she curled in a small crack in the wall, curled up and fell asleep.

Back at the forest palace, her master was getting his wounds looked at.

" Ah! Can you be a little bit gentler? Ah!"

" I'm sorry my lord, but you have a bullet in your wound." the healer said as he looked in the wound to find the bullet.

" I know, I tried to get it ...ah!"

" I know you tried to get it out my lord. You slit your side to find it but it was too deep my lord."

" Yes... ah!" He relaxed when he heard the sound of metal hitting metal. He looked over at the bullet in the bowl and smiled.

" Well that´s done. Now all I have to do is sew you up and you'll be just fine." The healer picked up a needle and started sewing up his masters wound. When he was done he picked up his tools and put them in the sink to wash them. He walked back over to the table and wenth to get the the straps of fabric when his lord grabbed his arm. " My lord, what is it?"

" I´ll take them." the healer watched his lord as he looked at the straps of fabric in his hand "Master are you alright?"

" Yes I'm fine, I just hope Sun finds out who Cloud is so I can thank the person for saving me." The lord then put the straps in his pocket and got off the table and said to the healer "Thank you for looking at my wound."

" No problem my lord. I hope Sun comes back with good news."

" Me too. And maybe I can finaly take this mask off." the healer watched him walk out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Sephiroth kept walking to his room to get some needed rest and to let his wounds heal. He closed his room door then walked over to his bed and sat down. " What is this felling in my chest? " Sephiroth said as he fall back on his bed and tried to sleep.

" Cloud! Wake up you lazy bum!"

Cloud opened his eyes and looked up at the younger girl out of the three " Huh? What time is it Lillie?"

" It´s 10 o´clock" she said as she put her hands on her hips " You have to get up. your going shopping today remember?"

" Oh, that´s right. Okay !'m getting up." he pulled the blankets off him and stood up and got ready to lave. When he walked out the door and down the dirt road t he didn't notice a little fairy fallowing him.

Cloud walked into town and started looking at the food lined up by the wall. He buyed some rice with some bread and walked over to a small shop where they sell hand made jewelry. Cloud walked up to the store window and looks inside at a teardrop necklace.

The owner saw Cloud looking in the window got up and walks over to the door then opened it and ask " Would you like to come in and get a bather look at it?"

Cloud looks at her then back in the window then back at the owner "...umm can I see that?" Cloud pointed at the teardrop necklace.

She walked up to the window and looked in side and said " Well I guess it wouldn´t hurt to let you see it." She walked back over to the door and held it open for Cloud.

Cloud walked inside the store and looked around the very large room. He looked up at the walls that had swords hanging by hooks holding them up. He walked up to a glass chase that held all kinds of stuff in it and looked at it till the owner came up to him with the teardrop necklace and handed it to him. Cloud looked at it in his hand, then looked at the store owner and asked " How much do you what for it?"

" It´s to much for you kid."

Cloud looked at the man and then back at the store owner as she said " Oh father, stop being mean at the boy. He just wanted to look at it that´s all. Why don't you go back to bed. You look tired."

" I'm a little tired I guess I'll get some rest." The older man walked to the back room and closed the door behind him.

" Don't worry about him. He´s like that all the time. Ah, that´s right I didn't tell you my name. I'm Sin." she held out her hand.

" It´s nice to meet you Sin. I'm Cloud." Cloud said as he took her hand and shook it.

" You as well. Cloud do you want that necklace?" She smiled at him as she walked over the cash raster.

" But ... um how much do you want for it? I mean, it must be a lot of money." Cloud held out the necklace to her.

She giggled at him and said " No Cloud I'm asking do you want it?"

Cloud looked at her then a smile showed up on his face " You´re just going to give it to me?"

" Yes, I'm giving it to you, so why don't you go before my father finds out."

" Thank you Sin"

" You´re welcome Cloud. Oh, and there's one more thing I what to give you." cloud smiled when Sin went to the back room to get something. He looked down at the tear drop necklace in his hand, then Sin came back with a book in her hand and held it out to him. " Here Cloud, this is for you." Cloud looked at her then took the book from her hand and said " Thanks Sin I´ll treasure them."

" I know you will Cloud. You better go before my father gets up."

" Okay. Bye Sin, I´ll come see you when I can." Cloud ran out the door after he waved at Sin, then he took off down the dirt road back to his home. Sin smiled and waved back at him as he left her shop. She then walked over and locked the door and looked around her shop. " I know your there Sun. Why don't you come out from ware your hiding."

Sun popped her head out of an old jar and smiled. " Hello lady unicorn."

" Hello Sun. Why are you here in the human world? Your master going to be mad at you."

" Oh no my lady, he sent me here." Sun said as she flew over to Sin.

" And why did he do that? "

" Well, He´s looking for someone named Cloud. He said I might find this person named Cloud here but I looked everywhere. No one named Cloud is here."

" Sun."

" Yes my lady?"

" You talk to much. I don't know how your master can keep up with you."

" Do I really talk that much?" Sun said as she sat on Sins shoulder and asked " Sin have you seen someone with the name Cloud around here?"

Sin smiled at Sun an said " Maybe, the boy that was just in here had the name Cloud. Why?" Sun flew off her shoulder saying " I have to tell master Sephiroth . I´ll see you again soon my lady." Sun then dispersed into dust and sin was just standing there smiling then she walked to the back room ware her bedroom was and got into bed and falls asleep.

Sephiroth was in a deep sleep when Sun came in screaming " Master master masterrrrr!!!"

Sephiroth jumped p off the bed with his sword in his hands. When he saw it was only Sun he lowered his sword an said " Sun what did I tell you? Didn´t I say do not yell when I'm sleeping?"

" Yes master you did but I found Cloud. Lady unicorn knows where he lives. I think she- ah! Master wait up for me, master!" Sun flew after her master as he said " Well lets go visit her shall we."

" But master. Your hurt, you need to rest."

" You´re right Sun but I have to thank Cloud first." he said as they walked in to the forest where they stopped at the river. Suns master looked at her an said " Sun go over the river and go to the village an tell lady unicorn that I wish to see her."

"Yes master, I´ll be back soon." Sun flew off. When she reached the village it was morning. Sun flew up to the shop window and waited for lady unicorn when she came to the window and opened it " Sun, what are you doing here?"

" I'm sorry my lady but my master lord Sephiroth wishes to see you."

" All right. Tell your master I´ll see him tonight at midnight."

" Okay, I´ll tell him my lady and thank you." Sun went to fly off to her master when Sin said " Sun, also tell your master to not push himself. I know his hurt."

" I will my lady. See you soon." Sun then flow off in to the woods to go tell her master the news.

That night Cloud was getting ready for bed till the girls came in. Cloud looked up at them and asked " what do you need now?"

" Cloud our friend is coming over for tonight and we told her she can have your bed."

" But where will I sleep?"

" Well in the back room, where else would you sleep?"

" But its cold back there."

" We don't care."

" Yeah our friend will be here soon so go to the back room and go to sleep." Cloud got up off his bed and walked to the back room with the book Sin gave him. He walked over to a patch of hay and sat down and started to read. When Cloud with to sleep the moon shined down on him as he slept.

When Sun returned to her master he was sitting down by an old tree by the river. He looked up at her as she came over and sat down by him.

"Did you tell her?"

Sun looked up at her master and said " Yes master, I told her. She said she will be here at midnight tonight."

" Good. It will not be long then." They sat there waiting but they didn't have wait long as Sin walked up to them.

" You wish to see me?"

" Yes, do you know of a person named Cloud?" he said as he stood up from where he was sitting. She smiled at him and said " I might. The only Cloud I know of is a boy that lives with the old lady with her 3 girls up the hill from my shop. Why do you ask?"

" I have to thank him for saving me."

" For saving you?"

" Yes. I half to go Thank you for your help. I´ll see you tomorrow night." he walked up to her and handed her a few pisses of gold then walked over to the river and vanished.

She smiled and said " I hope you find Cloud my lord." she turned and walked back home.

To be continued

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

yeah I know what you guys are thanking sephiroth with fox ears and a tall well you know what I was thanking something new something no one has not done yet well I hope you guys liked the story chapter 2 well be up next month and chapter 2 of the raven god well be up sometime this month an pleas give me some good reviews well love ya guys sailor water is out of here tell the next time keep reviewing and reading thanks guys


	2. Chapter 2

T_T sorry guys but this chapter needs more work but i put this chapter up so you guys have something to read well i worked on it

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was still early in the night when they found the house.

Sephiroth looked over at Sun and said " Go look inside and see if you can find Cloud."

" Yes master." Sun flew through one of the windows in the back and looked in every room and hallway. She even checked the girls rooms but there was still no sign of Cloud. That is, until she went to the back room again and saw a blond haired boy lying on some hay. She smiled and went over to the boy and looked him over, then went back to the window.

" Master I fond him!"

" Good. Where is he?"

" He's in here master." Sun flew back over to the boy as her master walked into the back room and looked around. Then he walked over to her and stopped when he spotted the boy on the hay.

" Mastery I think something is wrong with him. He's shaking a lot." Sun watched her master go over to the boy and look him over.

" He's freezing. We have to get him warm." Sephiroth pulled off the cape he was wearing and wrapped the boy up in it, then lay him in his lap and wrapped his arms around Cloud trying to get him warm.

" Master, maybe we should take him to the spirit world. It would be warmer there."

" Your right Sun but you know they will not like a human being there."

" Then what are we going to do master?"

" I do not know but I know this."

" What master?"

" He has stopped shaking. I think he's getting warm." He smiled at the boy in his arms as Sun flew over to the boy and looked him in the face then said " Umm, master his eyes are opening."

Sephiroth smiled at Cloud as he looked up at him and asked " Are you an angel?"

" If that is what you want to call me." His smile widened when the boy went back to sleep in his arms.

"Umm, master? I think we need to go. It's almost morning." Sun flew over to the window and looked out at the rising sun.

" You're right, but lets make a fire for him, then we will go home." when they got a fire going Sephiroth laid the boy down by it then placed a small bag by him " Just so you have something to eat in the morning. Don't let the girls take it from you and if you need me just go to the evil forest and I´ll be there." After gave Cloud a kiss on the forehead he stood up and started to walk out of the room but before he did he said " Good bye Cloud" then he left the room to go back to his home deep inside the forest.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

When morning came Cloud opened his eyes to a still burning fire and a nice warm blanket that he was wrapped up in. He looked around the room then spotted the small bag by the fire. Slowly he sat up and opened the bag to peak in side. There was a letter and underneath it was money. A lot of money. Cloud smiled at himself but then he heard the girls coming so hid the bag in his pocket just before they came in.

" Cloud, we need more firewood! Now!"

" All right, I'll get up and go look for some." Cloud got up and walked out of the room after he got ready for the cold morning. He walked out of the house before the eldest girl said "You also have to go shopping. We are almost out of rice again."

" All right" He answered then walked off with out saying anther word to the girl and just like before walked down the road into the woods and started to look for some wood. When he got enough wood he tried to find his basket then remembered that he had forgotten it.

" Aw man, I forgot my basket! Now how am I going to bring the wood home?"

Just then he heard something moving in the woods behind him so he turned to look back as some kind of huge wolf came out baring it's teeth Cloud.

" Umm... nice doggy." Cloud slowly took a step back as the wolf took a step forward and growled at him. The moment it showed its teeth at him he said " Your not a wolf!" then took off running deeper into the woods but stopped in his tracks looking at a man with black hair down to his hips who was just standing there with a very large sword strapped to his back and a bow in his right hand.

Cloud looked at the man frightened then heard the wolf like creature coming right for him. He turned just as it came out of the woods and ran right for him as the man yelled out " Cloud! Get down!"

Cloud threw himself at the ground as the man pulled back on the bow then let an arrow fly hitting the wolf like creature in the shoulder and pined it to a tree.

Cloud looked up as it started to change in to a human form then turned to look at the black haired man who ran up and grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet then walked past him and went over to the tree.

" Reno, are you an stupid or something? You know what lord Sephiroth will do to you if Cloud got hurt."

" I just wanted to scare him out of the woods. That's all-"

" Yeah I know. Here, le me pull that out." he grabbed the arrow and pulled it right out of Renos shoulder.

" Damn Zack! Did you have to pull it out like that!?!"

" Humph. That's what you get." Zack looked at Cloud who was staring at them. " Hey, you okay Cloud?"

"Yeah. I think." Cloud looked up at Zacks ears as they popped up on his head. He slowly took a few steps back " Your a demon, aren't you?"

" Why you little...."

" Reno, he does not understand."

" Well I'm going to make him understand by knocking some sense in him!" Reno lunged at Cloud who in turn fell back down the hill an hit his head on a tree then rolled down in to the freezing water of the river. Zack ran over and looked down the hill to see Cloud unconscious an blood running down the front of his face. Zack quickly ran down the hill and looked Cloud over. " Reno this is bad! He's hurt! Do you realize what you did!?!"

" Yeah, I just scared the human and he fell down the hill." Just then a fairy started to attack Reno by pulling on his hair and hitting him in the nose then flying away as he went to hit it " Why you little bug! I hate fairies!"

" Well Reno, if you stop being mean to them then... " Sin said as she walked out of the darkness in to the light.

" I can't help it, I hate the little masters."

" Reno, you need to help me." Zack said as he went down the hill.

"What is wrong with Zack?" Sin walked past Reno and looked down the hill. Just when her eyes spotted Zack holding Clouds head to keep the blood from running out Sin looked back at Reno.

" Have you any idea of what you've done !?!" Sin screamed at Reno before sliding down the hill to go help Zack with Cloud. Reno stood still for a moment then finally decided to go down there with them. Zack looked up at him when he came down.

" Zack help me pull him out of the cold water."

" I've tried that. His leg is stuck"

" Well lets try together, maybe with me helping we can get him out ."

Sin and Zack grabbed Clouds arms and pulled really hard, then Clouds pants ripped and he was pulled free from the water. That is till Sin saw the teardrop necklace hanging on a branch in the water. She went to get it but when she got in the branch broke loose and was carried away by the river. She sighed and then went back over to Cloud to help.

" Sin, what's wrong?"

" Clouds teardrop ran down the river."

" He can get another one. Right now we need to stop the blood."

" Yeah but there is a problem."

Zack looked at her with concern " What problem?"

" Well that stone is able to tell where Cloud is."

" You mean-"

" Yes, it can tell if Cloud gets hurt as well. Sephiroth wears one just like it around his neck. When the stone turns red it means that who ever is wearing the other stone is the others mate"

" So you mean Cloud is Sephiroth, our lords mate?"

" Yes, just like the stone your wearing."

Zack looked at his stone then looked at hers " Sin, why is your stone black?"

" Because my mate is dead and if we don't help Cloud, Sephiroth will be wearing a black stone soon."

Zack and Sin quickly started to get to work on Clouds injuries.

But down the river Sephiroth was taking a long bath when something caught his eye. He bent down to pick it up and looked closely at what was in his hand.

" A teardrop. Where did it come from?" he looked a it for along time then closed his eyes to think. Then suddenly he remembered something. A person showed up in his head and it was a young boy with beautiful blue eyes and hair as bright as the sun. " Cloud." Sephiroth opened his eyes to see blood on his hand. He then shook his head and the image of blood was gone. " What is going on?"

Just then, Sun came flying over to him with tears in her eyes.

" Sun, what's wrong, did you find her?"

" Master, it's bad it's really bad!"

"What's bad, did something happen to Sin?"

" No it's Cloud, he's hurt really bad!"

"What!?! Sun take me to him!" Sephiroth jumped out of the water and quickly got dressed then got on his horse and followed her.

When they got there Sin was rapping Clouds head.

" Sin."

Said person looked up as Sephiroth jumped off his horse an ran over to them.

" Don't worry, he's okay."

" What happened?"

Sin looked over to Reno " Reno scared Cloud and he fell down the hill and split his head open."

" Will he be okay?"

" Yeah. He lost a lot of blood but he should be fine. We need to take him back to his home to rest."

" No, we will take him back with us. " Sephiroth looked at the pure boy and added " Besides he's wet. If we take him back to his place he will freeze before we get him there. And another thing, I don't what him near those women" Sephiroth walked over to Cloud and turned his head to the right to get a better look at his wound. " His wound needs to be cleaned."

" I'll take him back if you what me to." Zack said.

" No, I'll take him. No telling if Reno would do something." Sephiroth looked over at the red head with anger in his eyes.

Reno just looked away, scared to meet his eyes.

" Um my lord, I might have something dry for him to wear." Zack ran over to his bag and started to go through it. When he fond something suitable for the blond he went back over to Sephiroth and handed it to him.

" I think this will work. Thank you Zack."

Zack smiled at him and walked back over to his bag and closed it up. " Sephiroth I think we need to get moving, it looks like its going to snow soon."

" Your right Zack" just then it started to snow.

Zack looked up at the sky " Dang, just what we needed. We'll freeze before we get back."

" Master."

" Yes Sun?"

" Well, there's a den a little ways away from here."

" Good idea Sun." Zack said as he picked up his bag and put it over his shoulder** "**Well then, lets go before we freeze." They all started to walk until Cloud made a small moan of pain.

Sephiroth looked down at the boy " Cloud, are you in pain?"

" Mother, is that you?" Cloud reached up to Sephiroths mask and with just a single touch it broke into a million pieces and fell to the ground right at Sephiroths feet.

Zack and Sin were standing there in complete shock. Even Sun looked at her master with suprise.

" No way... this cant be..." Zack said as he walked up to the broken pieces and picked one up to look at.

" Master, are you okay?"

" Yes Sun.. I'm fine..."

" No man, your not. You look like you what to kill someone." Zack slowly moved up to his lord.

Reno took a step back as Sephiroths bright green eyes looked right in his eyes with a dark and murderous glare.

" Well umm guys, I'm going to go home." Reno slowly went to turn around to leave.

" Reno..." Sephiroth said in such a dark way that the red head stopped dead in his tracks.

" Yes my lord?"

" Come here." Sephiroth handed Cloud over to Zack as Reno walked up to him with his head down " Reno, what did I tell you?"

" Don´t scare the humans."

" Thats right. Now look at me."

Reno looked up and as he did Sephiroths eyes started to glow.

" No please master, don't take away my powers!"

" Oh no Reno. Your not getting out of this one." Reno tried to run away but Sephiroth used his powers to hold him in his place. " Reno! I am tired of you getting into trouble. You will only lose your powers until you learn to behave yourself!" Sephiroth let Reno go then they headed to den when they got there sephiroth trued to the raven headed male "Zack."

" Yes my lord?"

" Please go find some fire wood. We need to get him dry and warm."

" I'm on it my lord." Zack ran off as fast as he could.

Sephiroth looked over at Sin and asked " Sin can you get me some blankets, they're in that box."

Sin nodded and walked over to the box and pulled a few blankets out and handed them to him.

" Thank you Sin. You may go home now. I think I can take care of him."

" Well then good night my lord."

" You too Sin." he said as she walked out of the den and started down the path.

She stopped as Zack asked " going home?"

" Yeah, Sephiroth said he can take care of him by himself."

" Well then good night Sin."

"You too Zack." She walked past him in to the dark forest. Zack smiled and ran back in to the den.

" Sephiroth. I got the firewood."

" Good. Can you start a fire?"

" Yeah, no problem."

Zack ran over to the fire pit and laid the wood down so he can clean the pit first. When he got that done he started to get to work on getting the fire going. It took some time but when the flame finally came to life he did he smiled at himself.

" Sephiroth, I got the fire going." Zack said with a smile.

Sephiroth smiled back at him and picked Cloud up to lay by the fire then he sat by Zack who was busy watching Cloud sleep.

" Thank you Zack."

Said male looked over at his friend then back at the sleeping boy " He´s really cute."

" I know."

" I do think he well make a good mate for you."

" He might, but right know I don't what him to fear me or us for that matter."

" Yeah your right. How's his wound?"

"Well lets see..." Sephiroth reched out and carefully turned Clouds head to the side " It´s healed."

" Huh? What do you mean its healed?"

" Remember Zack, this forest is called the forest of healing."

" Oh that´s right. But why do the humans call it the evil forest?"

" Because they fear us."

" Oh..." Zack looked down at Cloud as Sephiroth ran his hand through his hair " You like him, don't you?"

" Yes I do. Zack, why don't we get some rest, we'll take him home at sunrise."

" All right. Well, good night."

Sephiroth watched Zack curl up in a ball and then looked back over at Cloud and smiled at the boy.

When morning came, Cloud woke up looking around then quickly got up and walked out of the room.

He found the 3 girls looking at something before he walked up to them and asked " Umm, what are you doing?"

" Oh hi Cloud. We're just messing with a butterfly."

Cloud looked over at the girl who had the butterfly. To his shock it was not a butterfly bit in fact a fairy and the girl was pulling on his wings.

" Hey let me go! Ahh! Stop pulling my wings!!! "

In a flash Cloud took the fairy from her and held him to his chest. The girls all looked at him with and evil look then said " Cloud, give it back. It´s mine."

The girl walked up to Cloud and tried to take the fairy from him but Cloud moved back to the wall.

" Cloud, give it back are we´ll call mother."

Cloud looked down at the little fairy then looked back at the girls but just as one of them went to grab the fairy out of his hands again Cloud threw it out of the window.

"Hurry and fly away before they get you."

Right after he said, that the old woman grabbed his hair and pulled him back in the house.

" What did I tell you?" the old woman said.

Cloud looked up at her as she pulled her swatch up and started to hit him so hard that blood started ran down and with every hit a loud scram would be heard.

" I half to tell lord Sephiroth"

The little fairy took off in the woods in hope of finding his master.

After the old woman was done with Cloud she left him there curled on the floor in his own blood. Cloud looked up at the girls as one of them said " Get up Cloud and go to bed."

Cloud looked down and got up on his feet again and walked back to his room and went straight to bed.

Sephiroth was sating in his room when suddenly Zack came running in.

"My lord!" Zack said

Sephiroth looked over " Yes? What is it Zack?" he said as he stood up from his seat.

" Cloud's in trouble!"

" What !?" Sephiroth walked over to Zack and asked " What happened?"

"The old hag beat him. My fairy just came back and told me."

Sephiroth walked past Zack and went right to his office.

" Sephiroth, what are you doing?" Zack asked.

" I'm doing what I should of done a long time ago when I first saw the boy." Sephiroth took out a peace of paper and started to write. Zack just looked at him, then when Sephiroth pulled one of his gold arrows out the raven understood what he was going to do.

" Are you sure Sephiroth?"

" Yes, I'm sure. I can´t let those women hurt him any more." Sephiroth sealed the letter with the stamp then handed it to Zack " Take that to Clouds house and shoot it at the door. Sun will show you the way there."

" All right." Zack took the arrow from him and with to go out of the room before he heard Sephiroth say " Zack, I what you to go look at Cloud and make sure he´s alright."

" I'll do that."

Sephiroth looked at the door after it closed then said to himself " Hurry Zack. I got a bad felling."

Zack and Sun where running in the woods.

" Sun, how much farther is it?"

" Not much, just over the river and we will be there."

After they finally made it to Clouds house Zack looked at Sun

" Sun, go look and see if Cloud´s okay."

"Alright."

Zack watched her go to the back of the house and got his bow ready. He placed the gold arrow on the bow an pulled it back " Sephiroth I hope you know what your doing." then let go of it. it When that was done he went off looking for Sun.

" Sun! where are you?!"

" I'm over here Zack!"

He walked up to her an asked " So, is he okay?"

" I don't know. I can´t get inside the back room."

" Huh? That´s strange."

" Yeah, I know."

" Well... if you can´t get in then lets go home."

" Okay. I bet master is worried" Sun said as they walked back in the woods.

At the palace, Sephiroth was sitting down in his favorite chair so worried that his fox ears were down flat on his head. Finally when Zack and Sun came into the room Sephiroth stood up from his chair with his ears up in attention.

" Is Cloud okay?" he said as soon they walked in.

" We don't now master." Sun said that as she flew over to her master.

Zack walked up to them " They locked all the doors and windows. There´s no way we can get in."

" I just hope that letter helps him."

Zack watched his lord sit back on his chair with his head down.

" Sephiroth--"

"Hmm?"

" You love that boy that much?"

Sephiroth looked up at Zack " Yes, I will do anything to have him by my side, in my bed and in my arms... I´ll do any thing to make him feel safe and warm. Anything"

Zack smiled " Then order Reno to kill the old woman so then Cloud will be free."

Sephiroth finallly smiled at his friends.

" Good idea Zack. I take it´s time for that woman to go. And as for her girls, they will be Clouds slaves." Sephiroth said as they all walked out of the room to go find Reno.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

To be continued

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

88888888888888888888888


	3. Chapter 3

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Chapter 3

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sephiroth, the all mighty king of the land and the keeper of the forest  
beyond  
his castle, sat upon his throne in deep thought.

His staff tapped the side of his boot, much as it had done more and more  
lately in the past years of his life. His eyes looked over to the door of  
the  
bedroom he had prepared for his lover tonight. He was so deep in thought that  
he didn't  
see Zack walking up to him.

" My lord, we have the reports you wanted. "

Sephiroth looking from the door to Zack said " Huh?"

" The reports sir."

" Ah, thank you Zack."

Sephiroth got up from his throne, holding his left  
side, and took the reports from Zack then sat back down and started to read.

" My lord?"

" Yes?" Sephiroth said as he turned a page.

" Your side, it's still hurting you."

" Yes. It will take some time for it to heal but what will make me feel  
better is that we get my lover home soon."

Sephiroth turned another page then looked up at his friend as the boy smiled  
and walked off to do his work.

'Hmm, that boy is something.' Sephiroth thought as he turned another page  
with a smile but just then Sun came into the room .

" Master, Sin is here." Sun said as she sat down on the top of her  
master's  
staff.

" Sin? I wonder what she wants."

Sephiroth got up from his throne  
and walked to the room where Sin was sitting, waiting for him.

" Sin, what brings you here?"

" Nothing much. I just wanted to tell you about Cloud."

At the sound of his lover's name, Sephiroth sat down.

" Yes, how is he?"

" Not good as far as I know. He's bruised and sore."

" Oh my god."

Sephiroth laid his head in his hands as he thought of how  
much pain his new lover must be feeling.

" Sephiroth, he's a strong boy. I saw him walking around the stores just  
an  
hour ago. He even came over to see me."

Sephiroth looked up at her, " So he's fine."

" As much as I can see. He told me about this black haired man with a bow  
and a  
large sword strapped to his back and how he saved a little fairy with black hair."

"Well, I'm happy he remembers Zack and his little fairy and its good that  
he's walking around."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you he's fine. I have some stuff that needs  
to  
be done before your lover gets here."

" Alright. I have some things to do as well. Thank you for telling me that  
he's fine."

Sephiroth took Sin's hand in his and shook it then let it go. She went on her  
way. Then, he walked back to his throne room where Sun was waiting for him.

" Master, what did Sin want?"

" She just wanted to tell me how Cloud was doing."

" Is he okay? If he's not and that old witch had hurt him I'm going to  
throw fairy  
dust in her eyes and make her blind as a bat. She'll wish she didn't lay a  
hand on him."

As she said that, Sun was punching and kicking the air and at the  
same time fairy dust was flying all over the place.

Sephiroth started laughing but just as he began he stopped and got  
an evil smile on his face.

"Sun, you just gave me a great idea."

" Huh?"

Sun looked up at her master and then saw the idea in his eyes and she  
smiled an equally evil smile up at him.

'~."~;*;~".~'

Cloud was walking across the bridge when something flew past him and grabbed  
his necklace from around his neck.

" Hey!"

Cloud dropped his bag and ran after whatever that took his stone. He  
followed it into the woods and started to look around for what took his  
stone.

" Hey Sun, did you get it?"

" Yeah I got it."

All the little fairies cheered and threw their arms up into the air.

" Now we need to lead him over there and we will be ready for the master  
plan."

" Yep. Let's go Sun."

Sun and the other fairies flew off to do their little master plan. Cloud was  
still looking around for his stone when something caught his eyes. He took  
off  
running after it and spotted his stone lying on some kind of fabric.  
Cloud walked up to it slowly to make sure nothing was going to jump out for him. When nothing did, he picked up the fabric and noticed that it was a coat.

" Where did this come from?" he said as he looked around for any danger.  
Then, he put the coat on and smiled at the warmth it gave him.

But what Cloud didn't know was that someone was watching him from the  
treetops as he moved along to do his work.

The white demon smiled at his young lover and watched on as Cloud went  
to get some wood to keep him warm from the cold night to come.

Sephiroth jumped from treetop to treetop to keep an eye on his lover until  
he had made it home. He went home to get everything ready for his new lover  
when he comes back.

'~."~;*;~".~'

Cloud just got home and started cooking dinner when the girls came in.

" Cloud, mother wants you." the older girl said as she looked at what  
Cloud was cooking and then gave Cloud an evil stare.

" Yes ma'am."

All the girls giggled as Cloud walked out of room to go talk to the old  
lady.

When Cloud got to the room where the old lady was, she looked up at him with  
an evil dark look that said she was going to kill him.

" Yes ma'am?" Cloud said as he stood close to the door .

" Cloud, come here. We need to talk." she said as she sat in her large  
chair.

Cloud slowly walked up to her and waited untill she said something.

" Cloud do you now what this is?"

She held up a gold arrow and a letter with a silver seal on it.

" No ma'am. I do not know what that is." Cloud said as he looked at the  
letter and the gold arrow in the old woman's hand.

" Well, I'll tell you. This is a letter from the white arrow states which girl he wants."

Cloud was shocked to hear that the white demon picked one of the old woman's  
girls. They were rude, mean and just plain hateful. Why would he pick one of  
them?

Cloud looked at the old woman as she got up from her chair and walked past  
him to close the door and lock it. Cloud turned and looked at her with wide  
eyes.

"He does not want one of my girls. He wants you Cloud." the old woman  
said.

Cloud backed away from her as she walked up to him and said,

"Why me? Why does he want me?"

" Why? Because you saved him that's why!" she yelled at him.

" I saved him..."

Cloud fell to his knees in shock that the demon he saved  
was the white demon himself. The one everyone feared, the one that took  
their children when they were asleep at night. Cloud looked up at the old woman as  
she stood right in front of him and said.

"He will be here tonight to get you. But, "

Cloud looked in her eyes with fear as she smiled at him evilly

"At least my girls will not have to go to that monster."

Clouds eyes widened in fear of what the old woman was going to do to him.  
As Cloud looked down from the woman, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to  
the next room where she started to scream insults at him and hit him till he was black  
and blue all over. When she was done with him, she left him in the room to go see  
what her girls were doing.

'~."~;*;~".~'

Sephiroth was sitting in his throne with his warriors and servants at his  
side, waiting for orders as to when they should head out. Zack looked over to his  
lord as he sat with his eyes closed.

" My lord, are you alright?" Zack said as his lord opened his eyes.

His lord went to get up from where he sat but fell to his knees in pain.

"My lord! Are you alright?" they all said as they went to help their  
lord.

Sephiroth put his hand up to stop them. When they did not make a move, he  
said,

" I'm fine."

" But my lord you need to rest to let your wound heal."

" It's not my wound." Sephiroth said as he got up on his feet again.

" But sir, what else can it be?"

Sephiroth looked over to Sin as she walked into the room with a sad look on  
her face.

" Sin, that old woman. Is she hurting our lord's lover again?" Reno  
said.

" Yes." she said as she walked up to her lord and bowed her head at him.

"My lord, everything is ready."

Sephiroth looked over to them.

" Alright. It's time." he said in a strong voice that made everyone in  
the room stand up straight.

"Alright. Everyone move out."

"Yes sir."

'~."~;*;~".~'

Cloud was going across the bridge to town when someone with a black cape  
came up to him.

" Hello young prince." the man in black said to Cloud.

" Do I know you?" Cloud said as he looked the man over.

" You should know me. I mean, we met only once."

" Wait a minute. You're the guy with black hair that saved me."

" Yep. Oh, I'm Zack and this is Reeve."

The little fairy popped his head out of the side of the black cape.

" Hello and thanks for saving me from the evil girls." the little fairy said.

"Prince Cloud, we have come here under orders from the white demon to help  
you and to tell you that tonight we will be bringing you back with us."

Cloud looked at him then started to giggle and laugh at him.

" What's so funny?"

" The way you talk, it does not shout you." Cloud said as he showed Zack  
the same way he did it. After Cloud showed him, Zack broke out laughing and  
so did his little fairy friend.

" I guess you're right young prince. So where are we off to?"

" Well, I need to go get some more food for tonight."

Zack looked Cloud over and asked,

" Cloud, do you ever eat?"

" Sometimes I do. Most of the time the girls and the old woman eat it all  
up before I can get some to eat."

Zack grabbed Clouds hands.

" WHAT! They don't let you eat?! I swear I'm going to beat them till they can't get up again."

Zack's fox ears popped up out of the hooded cape he was wearing and so did  
his tail from behind him and thank goodness no one was around to see  
him.

" It's okay. Really, Zack. Someone's been leaving money for me."

" Someone's leaving you money. Let me see, I will not take it. I swear."

Cloud handed him the bag and Zack looked in it to see who gave it to the  
prince. When he was done looking at the money, he handed it back to Cloud  
and gave him a smile.

" Zack do you know who gave this to me?"

" Yeah, your lover gave that to you."

" My lover ?You mean the white demon."

" Yep. That's the man." Zack put his hood on again and asked " So, what  
do you need to get?"

" I need everything rich. Potatoes, fish, meat, pork you name it. I need  
it."

Zack smiled at him.

"You know what. I know where we can buy anything and everything  
you need for little next to nothing and you will get a lot more stuff than  
what you get in town. Come on, I'll show you."

Zack grabbed Cloud's hand and dragged him towards the dirt road. The same dirt road he walked along and seen, for the first time, the white demon. Zack led Cloud into the  
woods and pulled him across the old bridge and through an old cave. When they  
got to the end of the cave, there was a wall. Cloud looked at Zack as he walked through it. Cloud looked at the wall for a few minuets then put his hand on the wall and it went right through it. He wanted to pull it out but someone grabbed his hand and pulled him in. Cloud had his eyes closed when Zack asked,

"You okay?"

Cloud slowly opened his eyes to a sight he had never seen before. A market full of  
magical creatures. Cloud gaped at what he was seeing. Then, he felt Zack  
put his hand on his back and said,

"Breath Cloud. And close your mouth. You look funny like that."

Cloud closed his mouth and looked over to Zack who was smiling at him and  
Zack asked,

"You ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

To be continued

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yeah I know. Not very long is it, but don't worry. Chapter 4 will be up very soon. Well love ya guys you now what to do give me good reviews please

Well Sailor water is out of here. See you guys in chapter 4 !


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys my openoffice writer is acting funny on me so I hope this chapter looks good

and pleas don't be mean to me i'm trying my best

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
chapter 4

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zack took Cloud's hand and led him around while Cloud looked for what he  
needed.

"I think the meat shop is over there."

Zack pulled Cloud over to a shop where a man with winged ears was flaying a  
fish. Zack and Cloud walked up to him as he put the flayed fish aside and  
started on another fish. He looked up at them and asked very nicely to them,

" What can I get you?" he said with a smile.

Zack patted Clouds back and said "Well, the young prince needs to buy some  
fish."

"Well, if that's what the young prince needs then I have it. Come, I'll  
show you what I got  
in the back."

The man got up from where he sat then walked to the back. Zack pushed Cloud  
towards the back.

" Go on, I'll wait out here."

Zack stood at the door of the back room as Cloud looked at what the man had  
to sell.

"So, what are you looking for, young prince?" the salesman said.

" Well, I need some fish but I'll just buy whatever is on sale."Cloud  
said as he walked behind the man.

" Well, it's not good for you to buy old fish. It can be poisoned."

"I didn't think of it that way. Thanks for telling me."

Cloud smiled at the man as he showed Cloud all of his fish and meat that he  
had in the back.  
When Cloud had picked the ones he wanted, Cloud and the man walked out of the  
back  
room to find Zack still there, waiting for them.

" So, did you find everything you needed?"

" Yeah."

Cloud looked over at the man as he sat back down.

"How much do I pay you for this?"

The man with winged ears looked up at Cloud and said,

"Nothing young prince, it's on the house."

Cloud smiled.

"Thank you."

The man smiled at him and said,

"You're welcome, young prince. Ah, do you need me to take that to your  
place? "

" If you don't mind doing it."

"No, not at all."

The man took the meat from Cloud and bowed his head at him and told them  
thank you for coming. Then, Zack and Cloud left to go look for the other stuff  
Cloud needed. They walked up to a woman that was very tall and had rabbit ears  
and asked her if she knew where they can buy rice and stuff. Zack then walked  
off to do something. The woman told Cloud that the rice seller was on  
the other side and told him where he can find the other salesman. Cloud  
thanked her and started to look for Zack who was nowhere in sight. So, he  
walked around a little. Cloud didn't know how far he had walked but saw the  
rice seller who was giving a tall man in white with fox ears some rice.

" Hey, there you are."

" Zack, who is that?" Cloud said as he pointed to the man in white.

Zack looked over to the man and said,

"That's your lover."

"You mean he's the white demon?"

"Yep. That's him. Now, come on before he sees us. I got everything you  
need."

"Okay." Cloud said as they walked out of the market place and Zack took  
Cloud home.

When Cloud got home, he took all the stuff he got from the  
marketplace inside and started to put them up then started on making dinner.  
When he was done, he took the food to the old woman and her girls then went to  
the back room where he sat down and started to eat his dinner when someone  
knocked on the back door. Cloud set down his food and walked over to the door  
and slowly opened the door to see who was on the other side.

" Hello, is anyone out there?"

Cloud waited for a minute then popped his head out to see if anyone was out  
there. When he saw no one out there, he opened the door all the way and to his  
surprise a gold box was on the floor in front of the door. Cloud bent down and  
picked it up. Then, he walked inside to open it. After he closed  
the door and locked it, he sat down again.

" I wonder who this is from." Cloud said as he opened the box to see what  
was inside.

To his surprise, it was full of cookies and candy but what shocked Cloud the  
most was a single crystal rose with a gold stem and a letter sealed with gold  
with his name on it. Cloud smiled at his new gift and opened the letter and  
began reading.

I had hoped to talk to you sooner my love

but time was short and there was too much to do to make sure you are

happy here.

I hope you enjoy the candy and cookies I've given you and the

crystal rose.

It is a tradition of my family to give a new mate a single

crystal rose

to show the ones we love how much love we have for them

and to prove that there is nothing we can't do together.

I hope you enjoy all the gifts I've given you.

I will be waiting here for your arrival tonight, my love.

I hope you have a safe journey to your new home.

~ Love, from the white demon ~

Cloud smiled and put the letter in a place where the girls couldn't find it.  
Then, he heard the old woman call for him. Cloud got up and walked out of the  
room to find the old woman.

" Cloud, get me some more rice."

" Yes ma'am." Cloud said as he took the bowl from her and went to the  
back room to get more rice for the old woman. When he closed the door, a voice  
spoke out.

" What do you think you're doing?"

Cloud looked over and saw Zack standing in the room.

"Umm, I was going to get more rice."

" Oh no you don't."

Zack took the bowl from him.

"Your lover does not want you doing any more work for that old woman."

" Zack give it back."Cloud said as he tried to get the bowl back but Zack  
kept it out of his reach.

When Cloud jumped, Zack moved over to the window and tossed the bowl out of  
the window.

" Zack, why did you do that?"

" I told you. He does not want you to work for that woman."

"But I don't know him." Cloud said as he lowered his head to the floor.

" Aw, Cloud look at me."

Cloud looked up at Zack.

"Cloud, listen. It does not matter if you don't know who he is. All that  
does matter is that he loves you. I've never seen him act the way he does when  
one of us talks about you. He loves you Cloud."

Cloud was speechless.

"He really loves me?"

Cloud walked over to a seat and sat down.

" Yes, he loves you. He came here every night to watch you sleep. He even  
slept right next to you to keep you warm at night."

" He came here at night to keep me warm."

Cloud looked over to a patch of straw that he calls a bed. Then, he heard the  
old woman call out for him.

" Cloud, what is taking you so long?"the old woman yelled out.

Cloud looked over at Zack and asked,

"So, when will I leave?"

Zack smiled.

" At midnight tonight, so prepare yourself."

Cloud nodded his head and then heard the old woman again.

"I better get her food for her."

Cloud walked past Zack and got another bowl then filled it with rice and  
thanked Zack as he walked past.

Zack just smiled and disappeared.

'~."~;*;~".~'

In his bedroom, the lord was getting ready for the night to come.

"Sun, what do you think? "

Sephiroth turned from the mirror.

" I think you look really good in that master."

" Do you think Cloud will like it?"

Sephiroth turned and looked in the mirror again at the black silk robe he was  
wearing.

" I think he will love it."

Sun flew up to her master and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Just then, Zack walked into the room and bowed his head at his lord.

"My lord, everything is ready. All we need now are your orders."

Sephiroth looked over at Zack.

"Okay, let's bring Cloud home." he said with a smile.

" Yes sir."

Zack turned and walked out of the room into the great hall where everyone was  
waiting.

"Okay everyone. Let's go get Cloud. It's time to bring him home."

Zack and the others walked out into the evil forest and headed out for  
Cloud's house.

Cloud was sweeping the floor when something caught his eye so he set the  
broom down and walked outside to see Sin, Zack and some other people  
zack walked up to cloud and put a hand on the boy's back and pushed him over to the others

Cloud looked up at Sin as she helped Zack lead Cloud into the evil forest  
where his lord was waiting. When thy got to the castle, Cloud was shocked to  
see the massive size of it. He looked over  
to Zack and asked,

"Do I have to clean all of the rooms here?"

They all giggled at him.

"No, young prince. Your new job will be to please our lord. Now, let's go.  
We've got a little bit more walking before we are there." Sin said as they  
started to walk towards the castle.

It took them two hours to get to the gates of the castle. Cloud looked up at  
the gates as they passed by. He smiled as the light from the moon hit the pure  
gold, making them look like they were glowing in the dark. Cloud's smile lit  
all their faces' up as they walked to the front door of the castle. They  
stopped walking as the front doors opened for them.

"Go on Cloud. Go look at your new home."

Zack pushed Cloud forward to start walking.

Cloud stood there for a minute. Then, he looked around and he looked up at  
the ceiling in wonder as painted angels danced around the gold and sliver dome  
with a huge chandelier of gold and crystals in the center. Cloud smiled as he  
looked upon the angels.

" Beautiful, aren't they?"

Cloud turned back to Zack but the front doors were closed and Zack and the  
others were nowhere to be seen. Cloud then looked over to the grand staircase  
as someone in a black robe walked down the staircase with a smile. Cloud just  
stood there as the man stepped down off the staircase and said,

"Hello Cloud."

" Who are you?" Cloud said.

" You don't remember me." Sephiroth said as he walked up to Cloud and  
pulled the left side of his robe open to show Cloud his wound, wrapped in  
strips of fabric.

The moment Cloud saw the strips of fabric around his waist, that's when he  
realized who the man was.

"You're the white demon."

"Yes." he said with a smile as he walked around Cloud and looked him  
over.

" You've got a lot of bruises. How long has that woman hit you? "

" Ever since mother died and I was brought over to her."

"I figured that much."

He stopped walking.

"How old were you, Cloud, when your mother died?"

" I was 6 when she died. I stayed over at another woman's house. Then, she  
got sick and the old woman took me in."

" And that's when she started to hit you." Sephiroth said with a sad  
tone.

"Yes." Cloud said as he turned his head but just then, he heard a growl  
and Cloud turned his head back to the white demon as he twitched his fox ears  
and slowly swayed his bushy tail from one side to the other in a way that  
scared Cloud.

When Sephiroth saw the fear in Cloud's eyes, he slowly walked up to him.

"Cloud, I'm not angry at you."

He went to run his hand in Cloud's hair but stopped when Cloud backed up and  
started to shake. Sephiroth pulled his hand back slowly from Cloud.

"I can't even touch you thanks to that woman." he said in a sad tone.

Cloud looked up at the man as his fox ears drooped on his head.

"I'm sorry." Cloud said in a shaky way that made Sephiroth look at the  
boy.

" Cloud, there is nothing to be sorry about. You have done nothing  
wrong."

This time, Cloud let Sephiroth run his hand in his hair.

"You're a good boy Cloud. You've always been a good boy. There is no reason  
for that woman to hit you."

The smile Cloud gave him warmed his heart. Sephiroth bent down and wrapped  
his arms around the boy and lifted him up in a warm hug. After a few minutes,

"You hungry?" he said softly.

Cloud snuggled closer into the warm hug.

"Yeah." he said as the white demon started to walk into another room  
where a table was set with all kinds of food. Meat, cheese, bread, rice. You  
name it. It was there and it was all Cloud's.

Cloud's mouth was watering from the smell.

Sephiroth walked over to a chair and sat Cloud down on it. Cloud looked at  
him as he bent down.

"Go on, Cloud."

"This is for me?"

"Yes, baby. Go on. Eat your fill."

Cloud smiled at him then dived into the food at full speed. When Cloud was  
done, Sephiroth took him to the bath then when Cloud was clean he took the boy  
to their bedroom to rest. When Cloud was sound asleep, he walked out of the  
room but before he left he turned his head over and looked at the beautiful  
boy sleeping on his bed. He smiled and walked out of the room to go do his  
work  
that needs to be done.

" I just hope those women are ready for what's in store for them." he  
said as he walked into the throne room where the women was kneeling on the  
floor with their hands tied. They looked up as Sephiroth walked in and went  
over to his chair and sat down.

" What do you want from us? We have done nothing wrong. Let us go." the  
old woman said.

" Yeah, let us go." the three girls said.

Sephiroth looked at them with anger in his eyes.

"Silence all of you." he snapped at them and they had fear in their eyes  
as the man spoke,

"You say you have done nothing wrong. Well, you're wrong."

He sighed.

"You have beaten him so he can't even walk. So, you still think you have  
not done anything wrong?"

The women looked at him as he sat back in his chair.

"Well, we are going to fix that. I'm going to show you just how he feels  
when you are done beating him to death. And not only that, you will do  
everything he tells you to do. Is that clear?"

The woman and her girls nodded their heads.

" Good. Now, you, come here."

He pointed to the youngest girl. She got up and walked over to him. He then  
grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to him.

"Now, I want you to go out in the woods and get some firewood for Cloud  
tonight."

" Yes sir." she said as he untied her and set her on her way.

"And as for you, get these floors cleaned."

He got up from his chair and walked off to another room. Just when he closed  
the door, Zack and Reno came in with buckets and rags in their hands. They set  
them down.

" Well, get started. You got a big job to do."

Zack and Reno giggled as they walked out of the room.

'~."~;*;~".~'

Sephiroth was sitting by a fire when Reno and Zack walked in.

" My lord, how's Cloud doing?"

" He's doing okay. He's sleeping." As Sephiroth said that, he looked back  
over to the fire and asked,

" How are the new servants doing?"

" They seem to think that they will be going home by tomorrow." Zack said  
as he and Reno sat down.

" Hmm."

Sephiroth giggled.  
"Well, that isn't happening."

Sephiroth's fox ears picked up bare feet walking on tile floor. Sephiroth  
looked at the door as it opened and Sun flew in with Cloud behind her. Cloud  
just stood there at the entrance to the room.

" Master."

Sun flew over to him and hugged him. Then, she sat down on his leg.

"Cloud was looking for you master."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud and smiled.

"Come on, baby. It's cold. Come sit by the fire."

Cloud walked up to him and looked around for a chair to sit down.

"Come, sit in my lap baby."

Sephiroth moved the blanket back to invite Cloud to sit.

Cloud sat down then leaned back onto the man's chest. Sephiroth smiled and  
pulled the blanket around them to keep them warm. After a few minutes,  
Sephiroth looked at Cloud who was curled up in his arms and was fast asleep.  
Sephiroth bent his head down and gave Cloud a quick kiss.  
He pulled back slowly from the boy's lips and smiled.

"Good night, my love."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

to be continue

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

yeah I up dated this story again you guys now what to do give me good Review's

well sailor water is out of here see ya guys on the next chapter


End file.
